User talk:InuKago
https://join.me/615-077-740 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Are there any other chararts you'd like me to do? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:11, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Do you have a life image for him/her? I usually need those as references. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepting Cats Only staff members can accept cats. Please do not do it again. 15:23, 01/2/2016 Re: Sorry dude, but I'd rather do my own chararts on here. 21:40 Sat Jan 2 Re: Oh sorry 22:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) That sounds good to me, and judging by the description, they even look a little bit alike. Awesome, Mink. Oh, and I never congratulated you on getting the lucky edit! That's pretty cool, actually. Lost in the Darkness... 02:50, January 4, 2016 (UTC) No, I don't. Lost in the Darkness... 03:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Lost in the Darkness... 04:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Here's the site lad. 06:05 Mon Jan 4 Join.me? I didn't go to school today mainly because I feel like I'm going to pass out, and I'm hella sick. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry bro, I already have the History and cats planned out. Plus, you have enough high-ranks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:24, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I fell asleep. Jm? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:21, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: No, sorry. I'm already working on them. 18:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure, we can say Bramble tried to kill Thistle (i can give her some scars + nicks and missing fur on her chararts) and Dark killed him to save her? 20:42, 01/4/2016 Plot Ooh, how about this? When Kuro entered ShadeClan as a warrior under the influence of the Dark Forest, maybe Ace (before he became Kuro's sworn enemy) gave him an apprentice named Nettlepaw (see where this is going?) Ace proclaimed that he could think of no better warrior for the job, since Kuro was sweet and loyal on the outer shell. But as soon as he and Nettlepaw were all alone, he turned ferocious and vicious, forcing his apprentice to do terrible things and brutally beating her even if she did. Nettlepaw was miserable, and the constant abuse was beginning to alter her mentally. She was always afraid, always scared of him. When Kuro sparked the Great War, he ordered Nettlepaw (now Nettleclaw) to go with him. She would be his queen, when it was over. Nettleclaw had no choice but to follow the tom, too scared to disobey. The war went on, with Kuro slashing down cats right and left and Nettlepaw sitting tamely by his side, now his mate. For the seasons the battle raged, Kuro was finally overtaken by Ace. Weak and defeated, he begged for Nettleclaw to help him, but for once in her life, she turned away from the tom. Ace then chased him away, and Nettleclaw was safe. She joined ShadeClan. However, much later, Kuro found her again. With a new band of rogues by his side, he kidnapped the she-cat, and it was over this time that Kuro brought the kits into play (if you know what I mean, I'm trying to be as kid-friendly as possible here.) Nettleclaw was eventually rescued by Ace and his crew, but not before she was given Kuro's kits. Not much later after her rescue, Kuro came with his cats during the night and tried to kill Ace quickly and quietly. However, Ace was waiting for him. He easily defeated Kuro, who did not expect him to be ready. Ace was given no choice but to end the tom's life in front of his band, calling him, "Too destructive to live." Nettleclaw was heartbroken and traumatized by the past few weeks, and ultimately knew that she could not stay with ShadeClan anymore. There were too many bad memories. Ace understood and bid her farewell, letting all the clan's good wishes go with her. She eventually settled in NightClan, where she gave birth to two healthy kits and could finally live a peaceful life away from her past. But it does still linger. She will keep her mate's terrible secret from her kits forever... or so she hopes. What's your thought on this? (I came up with it just now XD.) Also, yeah, Chaternellepaw can be Vixy's apprentice. ^^Lost in the Darkness... 22:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat? And also, did you get my message above? Lost in the Darkness... 00:49, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:31, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ah ok. Well if you change your mind lemme know. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:33, January 5, 2016 (UTC) sure sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:56, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi lol. Join.me? I can host this time. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and post on SC so I can get the Suncloud plot going. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: :Burdockclaw was NightClan's first, and Yellowfur was MoonClan's first. 20:35 Thu Jan 7 We can at any time, but I've been busy lately, so I haven't gotten the chance. I will as soon as possible, though! Lost in the Darkness... 20:58, January 11, 2016 (UTC) If further action needs to be adressed, I'll handle it, but thank you in advance. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thanks for catching that! I meant to put those cats on the Gathering page, not half-moon Gathering. ^^ Lost in the Darkness... 23:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Fine.. remove them. >.> sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:06, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I guess I'll do them. Sorry, I'm just a little upset. It took me about 54 hours to do her whole set together. Also, sure: https://join.me/929-415-812 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:08, January 13, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. Do you want the whole set for Whinchat or? And sure, I'll post. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'll come to the join.me, but I probably will be doing more stuff myself on mine than watching if that's okay. I'll start on her art c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure. 21:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: It would be great if they could be friends but I kinda want Shadowspots to have kits. Sorry 19:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) What is this plot idea? 17:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What characters Shadowspots? 17:34, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I could make a tom in MoonClan? Oh and sorry I don't really go on role play wikis that often. I just decided to go join one for the time being. 17:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ok maybe I could give it a shot! 18:21, January 26, 2016 (UTC) what kind of ceremony?? he's the deputy.. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) uh dude, I ''don't do the ceremony. you need a bunch of people to give the nine life's. i'll volunteer a cat tho 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 21:56, January 29, 2016 (UTC) That's nice of her. c: It's fine with me- Sparkpaw's full name is Sparkshine, just so you know. Lost in the '''Darkness...' 19:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to remind you that you can only have 2 high ranking cats at once, per the rules. You can't have Riverface, Winchatstar, and Cindersky. Please choose one to demote. 22:21, 02/2/2016 I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I promise I'll check it out as soon as possible! Lost in the Darkness... 21:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Mink, please give me time to do Riverstar's art. I'm very busy, but I can start on them this weekend. Thanks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:06, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure! 00:59, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. https://join.me/231-075-736 — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 21:33, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Uh, sure. With who? 18:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Ohh yeah, alright. 18:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Riverstar and whinchat If whinchat received all 9 of her lives then Riverstar only has 1 or did she not I'm confused. Haha 17:19, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh haha just wondering cool! 20:22, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm alright - just working on a creative assignment. But needed something inbetween. Also sure mate. 03:59 Sun Feb 21 I don't mean his first deputy I mean his predecessor ie the cat who was deputy before him just to clarify. 21:26, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure! I'm gonna go make a small family of six-moon-olds ready to be apparenticed, and I'll indicate which one wants to be meddie. 21:55, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re The only kit possibility I'm 100% sure about is Torbie females, and I'm assuming black based tabby males and ginger males and black males, but I'm holding off on making kits until I talk to Beau or Leg about it. As a heads up, the kits would be like 4 or 5 year old warriors, as Kestrel and Poppy are like 7 and a half years old. But dont make one until i get bqck to you about others, even if I add a kit aight pal? But yes you can have one. 15:06, 02/23/2016 aight cool ill let u know 15:26, 02/23/2016 sure but itd be cool if we see them become close in the rp 15:43, 02/23/2016 Ill do her set sure, and im on mobile rn so give me a little to post 15:55, 02/23/2016 Sure! Ill add them in in a few minutes 16:17, 02/23/2016 Um... sure, that would be okay. I didn't plan on any individual kit becoming Sparkshine's apprentice, so yeah. Also, why does Commakit plan to kill Cindersky in your trivia section, when Commakit herself isn't ShadeClan? She's MoonClan. Just curious. :) Lost in the Darkness... 18:07, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I rather like Commakit, actually. If she already has an interest in herbs and the ways of the medicine cat, I wouldn't hesitate to appoint her to Sparkshine. :) Lost in the Darkness... 18:34, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I have read her character page. And if you don't want her to be an MCA, that's fine with me, I was just stating my opinion. Lost in the Darkness... 21:00, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I don't mean to sound rude but can you not change what I write in the RP unless it is incorrect which your sister was not. Thanks 21:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm confused. Ha! I never mentioned commakit? You did. I thought Fishkit was in MoonClan because he is mentioned in the RP going into the MC den. Can you please clarify, so I don't get confused later? 23:00, February 23, 2016 (UTC) to answer your question, i'm not sure yet. i'll have to think about it. also did u wanna rp on beginning of the clans? 23:03 Tue Feb 23 possibly, i'm still unsure of what they're all gonna be like yet. 05:07, February 24, 2016 (UTC) They sound cool! Only thing is is that my four are very calm, laid-back, and pretty caring, from how their parents raised them, so they won't be too keen on the egotistical and vain aspects of your two's personalities. That could definitely cause them to butt heads more than bond. 07:57, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Re He has a planned mate, sorry. But ill approve those requests 20:08, 02/26/2016 Winbrelpaw will probably be friends with the squad, but the only one who could get along well enough to consider Squirrelpaw a friend would be Sorrel. That doesn't mean she can't hang out with them though! 01:17, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Spider probably won't be having a second litter, considering she's retired now. The second litter was only a plan for when I initially had a plot for her - but since that never happened, the kits were never an idea. Also for Heron and Trout's kits; Females: Black and white or Tortoiseshell and white. Males: Ginger and white or Black and white. They'd all be shorthair as well, since Trout doesn't carry the longhair gene. And they would all carry the genes for dilute and longhair - since Heron carries those. 04:29 Sat Feb 27 2016 Maybe! I really don't know what I'm going to do with him yet, so it's not a definite answer. 07:12, February 27, 2016 (UTC) yo Hey bro, I had this idea for Spiderstorm. I'm thinking of un-retiring her? I'm not entirely sure its possible in Warriors canon, but I feel like if she just continues to complain about her new rank, maybe Riverstar will make her a warrior once again? But I don't know really, since she can't really see. Anyway, what are your thoughts on that? 20:40 Sat Feb 27 2016 Sounds good mate. He'll just have to deal with Spider being an absolute ass because she can't see lmao 21:51 Sat Feb 27 2016 Pages & Characters Hey. I just wanted to let you know that your getting very close to your limited amount of characters, so keep watch of that. I also wanted to ask you if you could make all of your unmade pages? I don't mean to sound rude, but quite a few red links are cluttering up most of the pages, and most of them are yours. I just wanted to ask, so that the wikia is organized and is kept track of all the missing and made pages. 22:27, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi are we still doing that forbidden mate plot? 18:35, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Get the wiki running again If your not busy We could get this wiki running again. You seem more active then others lately and I am always free! If your too busy just message me back saying when you are free and we can give it a bash, I'll try and get ferk involved to help clean up Project Character art too. 22:28, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot you had your own wiki. I just thought you may want to help since you are so active on this wiki. If not I'm not bothered. 06:50, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure I don't know what I have planed for her and her brother yet but that sounds cool! 15:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I had to make dinner for my fam but I'm back on now. I can post whenever. 17:49, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Maybe he can become mates with Ravenkit? 19:32, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, so I thought about it a bit, and I'll be rejoining here. Any special plots you would like to do? 13:05, April 2, 2016 (UTC) I'd love for him to regain his leadership, but I doubt he'll become mates with anyone at all. He's more of a 'more focused on his Clan' type of guy, and doesn't really know what love is :P 19:54, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know, I approved Light on skype. Lexi was using an Ipod so she couldn't really do all that without it crashing. 20:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Kas told me to get rid of red links and that is what I am doing,sorry, you have a lot of characters without pages so it was bound to happen. 09:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. 19:57, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Deer She isn't going to kill the deer. I don't see why it matters to anyway. 18:14, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I guess so, sure.. 21:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC) For now, yes. But when this place starts getting active again, only the admins will be allowed. 20:51, April 27, 2016 (UTC) One-eye Are you sure you want One-eye deleted? I can do it, I just want to make sure that you're sure. ^^ Lost in the Darkness... 04:59, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure, which cat? Lost in the Darkness... 16:56, April 28, 2016 (UTC) All right. Will Hazelfern mind much, or does she not really love him either? Lost in the Darkness... 16:59, April 28, 2016 (UTC) RE:: Hi! Thank you so much- I'll add Soarra to the list. And I understand :P All is good. --Herzjitu (talk) 15:33, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the offer- I would love to have one of the kits. <3 --Herzjitu (talk) 16:15, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm on the now! 20:24, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry my Skype wasn't working when I went on it to add you. 20:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:: Hi. Thanks ^^ I'm willing to do them, but I'm not sure how soon. I'm busy after school every day this week, so I might be able to get to them until Friday or Sunday. --Herzjitu (talk) 23:02, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: That's a cool idea! If you need any help just give me a shout! You know with ideas or to proof read. 18:30, May 5, 2016 (UTC) im planing on doing a fanfiction about how Pantherfoot ended up in NightClan and Oakstripe father and Pantherfoot brother so that covered and I might do a story on Leopardtail prior to joing Shadeclan so I think Im covered. sorry. 19:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC) sounds cool what are the ranks going to be like? 19:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) should I join on the talk page? I might make a cat just want to get some pages made for deceased characters. 19:30, May 5, 2016 (UTC)